inFAMOUS: Stormbringer
by Crystar500
Summary: The story of a fictional basketball star who gained powers in a inFAMOUS version of real-life Oklahoma City, along with the tale of a lonely farm girl who gets to make it in life for once with her new abilities.
1. Conduits in Ventus City

"You ready?" Kip whispered to the teammate in front of him. His teammate nodded before running out onto the court in front of the fans. The Public Address announcer's voice boomed.  
"Number 2, at Small Forward!" Kip only caught the last bit of it. He took a deep breath. This was it. A big game tonight. A must-win. No pressure, right?

Then there was the music. He recognized it right away. 'Sirius' by The Alan Parsons Project. These people were treating him like a legend. At only 23, this was something to live for. That music.. it gave him the goosebumps. "Here we go..."

"Ladies and gentleman... standing at 6'5", weighing 200 lbs... from Columbia University.. here is.. Kipppp Hexxtt!" The voice boomed across the stadium walls again, the music playing louder as he ran out.

The goosebumps were still popping up on his arm. It was pretty noticeable that he was nervous. The camera's picked up on it right away.

At least... Alyce noticed right away. She was sitting on the floor in front of the old, worn down television in her room. Her hair was a light brown, tied into a ponytail. On game nights, she always wore her own light blue jersey, the words "Ventus City" marked on the front in white, outlined by navy blue. The back of the jersey had the same lettering, spelling out "Hext" on the upper back, with the number fifteen on the lower back. "He's so cute..." She said dreamily, staring at the screen and resting her chin on her hand.

That's when the door to Alyce's room swung open. "Alyce! Head over to town and get us a few things!" It was a slightly plump woman, in her early forties.

"But Mom..." Alyce groaned. "I'll miss the game..."

"I don't care. If you go now, you'll get back in time for the last few minutes of the fourth quarter.. Now go."

She could only groan again as she stood up. Her jeans had rips at the front, a statement of her farming life. Her boots were brown and up to her knees. It felt like torture to not be able to watch Kip play.. and waste that time on buying things from the grocery store.

Her time at the store lasted an hour and a half. It was a long walk there and back. She couldn't drive yet, although she was legally an adult already.

Meanwhile, Kip had already finished the game. It was tough, but they had pulled off the win. He walked to the suburban side of Ventus City, where his mansion was, along with his garage. All paid for by his 4-year contract with the Tornadoes team.

What he soon spotted was rather unusual. He was walking past a forest when out of the corner of his eye, he could swear he spotted a crowd. A small one, say about 30 people. Curiosity kicked in and he walked forward.

There was that huge forest again. She had to pass it every time she walked home. She sighed and walked on. She looked to her left and right. This place gave her the creeps. But what were people doing in the forest? She thought, looking at the crowd in the forest clearing. "Maybe Kip is being interviewed.." She said to herself. She had to stay positive. Living on a farm was never easy.

She looked about the crowd. She was a good height, around six feet.

Boom. A blue light spread everywhere, knocking her back. Alyce blacked out.

"Oh..." Alyce groaned, opening her eyes a few hours later. She took a look around. The ground was scorched. The grass turned black. She only saw two bodies on the ground, which was strange considering there was a crowd earlier. Alyce was confused and scared at the same time. She picked her bags off the ground where she left them, and ran off toward home.

****  
A hour later, Kip held his head and sat up. His clothes were wrecked. His light blue workout jacket was torn in several places, as well as the matching pants he had on. He looked at the other body on the ground before walking off, still clutching head. "Jeez..."

He groaned and held his head all the way home. "Man, what the hell...?" This headache was a bit too much. His head was throbbing. Kip looked around, standing in the lawn of his home. His mansion was only too stories tall, along with a basement. He also had a cellar installed, as he feared the threat of a tornado and wanted some refuge.

This day was not the best. The wind was picking up. In the distance, he could see the clouds already rotating. "Dammit... Why me?" He turned and went straight for the cellar, the roaring wind sounding in the distance.

**And BOOM! Yeah! My first fic for the inFAMOUS series. This is actually only one series I'm starting, actually. The other hero is yet to come, and his story is completely separate. Hope you all enjoyed! R&R! Oh and I suggest listening to the song mentioned to get a feel for Kip's mindset when entering the arena.**


	2. Cold Wind Blows

The wind blew faster. Kip could spot the rotation in the clouds in the distance. "Coming down soon..." His first instinct was to head to the cellar, but no. He felt frozen in place, mesmerized by this beauty of nature.

"She's small, but she's a good one.." Kip said without thinking. "Wait, what the hell..? I'm a basketball player for God's sake!"

Something was off. The tornado seemed to be leaning towards him. Still, he seemed frozen in place. "It's going to land here.." That was the horrible realization he faced.

The tornado's funnel seemed to get narrower, however, almost going pencil thin as it reached, of all places, Kip's palm. Kip held his palm out and stared for a few moments. A full length tornado, although very skinny, coming from his palm. "What in the hell...?"

He got curious and slowly closed his fist. When he did, he felt the wind blow faster before dissipating. Confused, he looked around and at the sky. His head began to hurt and he dropped to the ground, unconscious. The accidental summoning of the twister had drained him.

**** Meanwhile...

Alyce sat on the grassy hillside behind her home. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She was getting a hang of this... whatever 'this' was.

She opened her fist. It started to pour, the rain falling heavily. Alyce didn't seem to care she was getting soaked from the rain. She closed her fist and the rain stopped. "Wow.."

"I'm telling mama!" A little girl's voice said. Alyce looked up, and all she could see was her younger sister running to their home.

"No! Wait! Mama won't think it's a good thing!" She said, running after her.

Too late. Kids run fast, don't they? The backdoor of the house flew open. "Alyce! What the hell is this nonsense your sister speaks of?!"

Alyce walked up, as casual as possible. She put her hands up in defense. "I don't know what she's talking about." When her hands went up, the sound of thunder rolled through their humble farm. Alyce cringed, afraid of what would happen next.

"Child, you need Jesus!" Alyce felt her hand grabbed tightly by her mother, as he was soon half-dragged, half-pulled to the family car. She was forced to get in the backseat, with her sister sitting next to her. Soon they were driving off to the church not too far from their home.

Alyce crossed her arms and pouted, looking out the window. "You guys suck! I can't believe I get something nice for once in my life and you just think I'm possessed!" She blinked back a few tears.

"The demon's already getting to your head, Alyce, hun!" Her mother yelled back in response.

Alyce only shook her head in response. "This is bull.."

They parked out front of the church. Again, Alyce was half-dragged and half-pulled inside to see the priest.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the church's interior as they walked down the middle aisle. Alyce struggled to break free of her mother's grip, which she easily did. Despite that, she was obedient to her mother and followed her to see the priest at the end of the aisle.

"Ah, Ms. Ellie." The man in the black robes said. "How are you? I see you and your daughters are doing well."

"Oh, not as well as you would think!" The woman replied. "My older daughter here has been possessed by some demon!"

"It's not a demon!" Alyce balled up her fists. "I'm just gifted and you can't stand to see it!"

"Now, now... Let's take a look." The priest said, trying to calm the two down. "Come here, Alyce." He motioned for Alyce to come closer.

Reluctantly, she stepped forward. What the priest took notice of right away was Alyce's eyes. "Hmm... well, your eye color is different."

"Wait.. what..?" Alyce brought a hand to her face to feel her eyes.

"They used to be a nice blue color. Now, they look like more of a purple. Strange, indeed."

"I'm just gifted, sir!" Alyce pleaded.

"Yes, yes." The priest held his hands out. "Both of you, take my hand." Alyce's mother didn't hesitate, while Alyce did before taking his hand. "Good, now we pray."

She closed her eyes, even though she didn't want to. In her head, she began thinking. "I'll just run away from all this.. Yes, that's it! I'll just run away! Away from this life for something better.. But where will I run? I don't have any money.. where will I go? Alaska.. they won't find me there. Alaska's cold.. lots of snow up there, from what I've heard.."

Amidst Alyce's thinking and the other two's praying, the little girl spoke up again. "Mama! Look, it's a bwi - zzard!"

At that moment, they broke the prayer and looked outside. She wasn't lying. Snow was coming down hard outside, a sudden snowstorm out of the blue. "See! She's possessed, Brother Hale! She is possessed!"

Enough was enough. "Shame on you both! I didn't ask for these!" She yelled. She opened her clenched fist and the snow came down harder.

Her mother shook her head. "I'm not letting a demon live with me!" She said, hurrying to her car, not caring if Alyce followed or not.

Alyce didn't, but she was surprised at how uncaring her own mother was toward her. She stood at the entrance of the church, snow falling on her. "I'll be back one day! Then you'll see! I was put on this world for a reason!" She called out at the small blue car driving off.

Alyce realized she had walked three feet away from the church during her rant. When she turned around, however, the church doors had closed. "Hey, don't just leave me out here!" She yelled. Click. The church doors locked.

"Ah!" She kicked the doors. She sighed and started walking up the road, in the opposite direction of where her farm was. "I-I need to make a new life.." She said. Her knee-high brown boots kept her feet warm, but her ripped navy blue jeans and Ventus City Tornadoes jersey weren't doing enough. Alyce closed her fist and the snow stopped falling.

After a few more hours of walking, she eventually found town. "I've never had to live in the city.." She said, looking around at the buildings. She crossed her arms, still feeling cold. Cars passed by, some covered in snow. A plow was coming up one street. Alyce picked a spot at the side of a building. She had no idea what the building was, but sat by the large brown wall, curling up for what she knew would be a long night.


End file.
